De Animemachine 4  Absolutely taking over!
by Kimmetje
Summary: Nina en Kathy zijn 15 jaar als ze een vreemde machine in hun huis ontdekken. Door die machine belanden ze in Absolute Boyfriend. Lees hoe ze de hele verhaallijn op zijn kop zetten en zich de woede van Gaku op de hals halen!
1. Snapshots!

Als je denkt: _Hè? Dit verhaal heb ik toch al een keer gelezen?_

Dat kan wel kloppen! Ik heb al mijn Nederlandse verhalen overgezet van mijn Bobo-is-tha-bomb account op dit account. De reden hiervoor is dat er nogal wat heisa was om een van mijn Engelse verhalen in de Gundam Wing categorie en ik voor de zekerheid mijn Nederlandse verhalen verplaatst heb. De inhoud is niet veranderd, ik heb alleen hier en daar fouten verbeterd. In essentie is het nog steeds hetzelfde verhaal als een aantal jaar geleden.

Veel plezier met lezen!

Kimberley: "Misschien hadden we beter naar een andere plek kunnen gaan."

Marloes: "Hoezo?"

Kimberley: "Die dooie vis daar heeft drie ogen!"

Marloes: "Wat? Echt waar? Vet cool!"

Kimberley: "Straks heb ik ook drie ogen!"

Marloes: "Hmm… misschien heb je gelijk."

Kimberley: "Wat? Dat ik drie ogen krijg?"

Marloes: "Nee! Dat we beter naar een andere plek hadden kunnen gaan. Japan is niet zo veilig met die nucleaire ramp."

Kimberley: "Dat zei ik je toch!" * Went zich tot de lezers * "Welkom bij de Animemachine 4."

Marloes: "Eerst beginnen we met een aantal snapshots om het een en het ander duidelijk te maken."

Kimberley: "Je bedoelt dat je wilt aantonen dat wij onze kinderen hebben getraumatiseerd?"

Marloes: "Is het zo erg dan? Anyway, veel plezier met lezen! Absolute Boyfriend is niet van ons en Gundam Wing en Yu-Gi-Oh ook niet!"

**Hoofdstuk 1 - Snapshots!**

In het vorige verhaal heb je kunnen lezen dat Kimberley en Marloes allebei moeder zijn geworden. Nina is de dochter van Marloes en Heero. Kathy die van Kimberley en Duo. Dit Is een korte samenvatting van de eerste veertien jaar van hun levens.

De eerste vier jaar van de levens van de twee telgen verlopen zoals de levens van vele andere kinderen. Pas na hun vierde verjaardag beginnen de twee meisjes kenmerken te vertonen van hun beide ouders.

**Eerste zwemles:**

Heero: "Waarom moesten wij eigenlijk gaan?"

Duo: "Omdat ik het kortste loodje trok."

Heero kijkt hem chagrijnig aan. Duo grijnst een beetje schaapachtig en richt zijn aandacht weer op zijn dochter die vrolijk in het water rond spartelt. Hij houdt haar vast bij haar middel zodat ze niet kopje ondergaat.

Heero: "Ik zweer je dat die zwemjuffen niet goed zijn!"

Duo: "Hoezo niet?"

Heero: "Ze zijn zo bezig met naar ons te staren dat de halve klas al bijna verzopen is. En die moeders hebben het niet eens door!"

Duo kijkt rond en ziet dat de zwemjuffen en de moeders allemaal naar hem en Heero staren. Eentje valt stuiptrekkend flauw. Hij grijnst een beetje.

Duo: "Goh… Misschien moeten Kimberley en Marloes de volgende keer gaan…"

-

Laten we even duidelijk maken dat Kimberley en Marloes NIET jaloers waren. Maar de mannen mochten niet meer met hun dochters naar zwemles na klachten van boze vaders die hoorden van niet oplettende zwemjuffen en flauwvallende moeders.

**Achtste levensjaar van Kathy en Nina:**

Kimberley: "Hoe kun je het in je hoofd halen om te gaan vechten?"

Kathy kijkt haar aan met alle boosheid die een achtjarig meisje kan voelen: "Ze deed gemeen tegen me!"

Kimberley: "Dan nog, lieverd. Je kunt niet zomaar iemand knock-out slaan."

Kathy: "Maar papa zei dat het mocht!"

Kimberley: "Wat?"

Kathy: "Papa heeft me wat dingen geleerd…"

Kimberley: "Zoals wat?"

Kathy: "Nou… hoe ik mezelf moet verdedigen."

Kimberley: "En wanneer heeft hij je dat geleerd?"

Kathy: "Nou als jij en Tante Marloes mysterieus verdwijnen verveel ik me wel eens. En papa ook…"

Kimberley: "En dus heeft hij… DUO!"

**Ondertussen in de kamer ernaast:**

Marloes: "Ik snap het niet."

Nina: "Maar ze deden heel gemeen tegen ons."

Marloes: "Dat bedoel ik niet! Hoe kan het dat Kathy weet hoe ze er iemand van langs moet geven en jij niet?" (competitief ingesteld)

Nina: "Papa zegt dat meisjes niet horen te vechten. We lossen alles op met woorden."

Marloes: "Ja dat deed Relena ook. Look what it got her…"

Nina: "Wie is Relena?"

Marloes: "Eh… dat leg ik je wel een keer uit. Ga maar verder spelen. Ik moet even een woordje met je vader wisselen."

Nina: "Waarover dan?"

Marloes grijnst: "Als je vader je niet leert vechten, doe ik het wel. Ik ben ook militair geweest!"

En ze marcheert de kamer uit.

-

Na stevige woordenwisselingen tussen de getrouwde koppels (waarvan iedereen kon meegenieten, en ook van wat er daarna gebeurde, ahem… Misschien moeten we de ruimtes geluidsdicht maken), wist Nina ook hoe ze iemand moest vloeren. Nadat ze dit, net als Kathy, op school gedemonstreerd had, werden ze nooit meer lastig gevallen.

**Onverwacht bezoekje van Vie + eekhoorn:**

Kimberley: "Waarom heb je hem eigenlijk meegenomen?"

Vie: "Hij is in mijn tas gekropen."

Eekhoorn Treize: "Dans! Dans! Dans!"

Marloes: "Waar heb ik dat eerder gehoord?"

Kimberley: "Treize zit in die eekhoorn."

Marloes: "Wat? Dat meen je niet!"

Nina komt de kamer binnen en ziet de wonderwenkbrauw eekhoorn: "Oeh mama! Hij is zo lief! Mag ik hem houden?"

Kimberley en Marloes in koor: "NEE!"

Vie: "Je mag wel op hem passen tot we terug zijn."

Nina grist de eekhoorn van tafel. Treize zijn ogen poppen bijna uit hun kassen en hij begint vreemde piepgeluidjes te maken.

Nina: "JEEJ! Nu ga ik hem mijn poppenkleertjes laten passen!"

Vie: "Zullen we gaan?"

Kimberley: "Ja. Kom mee."

Zij en Marloes nemen Vie mee naar de kamer waar ze net vandaan kwamen.

Vie: "Ik dacht dat we naar het winkelcentrum gingen."

Marloes: "Wij weten een veel betere plek."

Ze begint wat coördinaten in te typen. Even later verschijnt er een zwart gat dat de drie vrouwen opslokt. Het volgende moment staan ze in een andere wereld.

Vie: "Waar zijn we?"

Marloes: "Hehe… Card Captor Sakura."

Vie: "Serieus?"

Kimberley: "Waar denk je anders dat die schattige jurkjes vandaan komen?"

Marloes: "Daar komt ze!"

Ze verschuilen zich achter een paar bosjes en zien Sakura aan komen lopen. Ze draagt, zoals altijd, een ontzetten schattig outfitje.

Kimberley: "Deze keer is ie voor Kathy, toch?"

Marloes: "Jep!"

Kimberley: "Okidokie!"

Ze pakt een zendertje uit haar zak en drukt op een knopje. Het volgende moment bevriest de tijd in Card Captor Sakura. Kimberley en Marloes springen uit de bosjes en storten zich als een stel wilden op de bevroren Sakura. Vie slaat alles gade vanuit de bosjes. Ze is stom verbaasd. Kimberley en Marloes trekken de kleding van Sakura uit, van haar schattige hoedje tot haar schattige schoentjes. Vervolgens trekken ze haar een joggingpakje aan (ze zijn nog wel zo aardig om haar niet in haar ondergoed achter te laten). Als ze klaar zijn stormen ze terug naar de bosjes en pakt Marloes een apparaatje uit haar zak. Ze drukt op de rode knop in het midden van het toestel. Er verschijnt een groot gat. Als ze even later weer in het huis van Kimberley en Marloes staan wil Vie toch wel iets weten.

Vie: "Hoeveel van die machines hebben jullie eigelijk?"

Marloes: "Geen idee. Ik heb ooit een apparaat van Bulma gestolen die alles kopieert."

Vie: "Bulma? Die van Dragonball?"

Kimberley: "Uitermate handige vrouw."

Marloes: "Die nu een aantal machines mist, hehehe…"

Kimberley legt de kleding die ze gejat hebben van Card Captor Sakura neer bij een andere machine die ook in de kamer staat.

Kimberley: "Vie, wil je ook een kopie van het pakje?"

Vie: "Ja doe maar."

Marloes zet de machine aan en legt de pakjes op een lopende band. De pakjes verdwijnen in de machine en even later begint hij kopieën van de pakjes uit te spugen.

Vie: "Wat doe je met al die pakjes?"

Marloes: "We hebben onze eigen kledinglijn die we verkopen via eBay."

Vie: "Juist…"

Vie had allang door dat haar twee vriendinnen niets veranderd waren…

Na de hele rits pakjes verkocht te hebben waren Kimberley en Marloes weer een miljoentje rijker. Dit geld spendeerden ze aan boeken, animes, een uitbreiding van hun toch al uit de kluiten gewassen huis en nog meer boeken. En een kooi voor die verdomde eekhoorn die Vie vergeten was mee terug te nemen naar de Yu-Gi-Oh wereld. Hoewel de eekhoorn nu wel behoorlijk klaagde dat hij het bij Vie beter had. Tja, van Vie hoefde hij niet te verwachten dat ze hem in poppenkleertjes hees.

**Vlak voor de elfde verjaardagen van Nina en Kathy:**

Marloes: "Ik zei toch dat je hier niet mocht komen!"

Nina kijkt haar woest aan. En de kwade blik die ze haar moeder geeft laat haar bijzonder veel op haar vader lijken. "Maar jij-"

Marloes kapt haar af: "**IK** mag hier komen. Jij niet."

Nina: "Maar ik wil weten wat er zich in dit deel van het huis bevind."

Marloes: "Er is hier niets! Als je vader hoort dat je geprobeerd hebt om in te breken in dit deel van het huis geeft hij je een week huisarrest."

Nina: "Dat doet hij toch niet!"

Marloes: "Wil je wedden?"

Nina: "Ik vind het niet eerlijk!"

Marloes: "Het leven is niet eerlijk! En nu naar je kamer!"

Nina gaat stampvoetend naar haar kamer. Kimberley komt vanuit de woonkamer aanlopen.

Kimberley: "Misschien moeten we nog wat extra sloten op de deur doen."

Marloes: "Heero heeft haar veel te veel geleerd. Extra sloten zullen haar niet tegenhouden. En Kathy ook niet."

Kimberley kijkt naar de deur die toegang geeft tot een speciale vleugel van het huis. Het is een soort appartement met verschillende kamers: een Animekamer, de kamer met de kopieermachine en de animemachine en het hoofdkwartier van hun 'eigen' kledinglijn. De vleugel is verboden toegang voor hun dochters. Ze zijn als de dood dat de meiden ooit ontdekken dat de animemachine hun naar allerlei werelden kan sturen. Als ze ooit op pad zouden gaan konden ze verdwalen, of erger: nooit meer terugkomen. En dat was waarom het appartement verboden toegang is.

**Ondertussen:**

Nina en Kathy zitten samen op Nina's kamer.

Nina: "Het is niet eerlijk!"

Kathy: "Maar waarom wil je zo graag weten wat daar is?"

Nina: "Omdat ze er zo stom geheimzinnig over doen. Ik zweer je dat ik er ooit achter zal komen."

Kathy: "Voorlopig nog niet. Ze gaan vast weer beveiligingsmaatregelen treffen."

Nina: "Alsof die ons tegen houden. Vraag jij je nooit af hoe het kan dat wij zoveel vechttechnieken weten enzo?"

Kathy: "Ik vecht niet meer met klasgenoten."

Nina: "Daar gaat het niet om. Hoe weten mijn vader en jou vader hoe ze zo moeten vechten?"

Kathy: "Ik maak me er niet zo druk over. Laten we het nou maar vergeten."

Nina: "Ooit zal ik er achter komen!"

-

Laten we zeggen dat de meiden er inderdaad ook achter gekomen zijn. Maar hoe… dat bewaren we voor het volgende hoofdstuk!

**- Eind hoofdstuk 1 - **

Marloes: "Zo… Dat was nogal wat!"

Kimberley: "Ja. Ik ben blij dat we zo op het vliegtuig stappen. Maar moeten we nu echt naar Transilvania?"

Marloes: "Wat is daar mis mee?"

Kimberley: "Vampieren…"

Marloes: "Laten we hopen dat Bakura daar bang van is. Goed. De vraagjes:

Zullen Kathy en Nina ooit uitvinden wat we voor hun verborgen houden?

Wat voor avontuur zullen zij beleven?

En hoe zal het met Eekhoorn Treize aflopen?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 4!"


	2. Het geheime appartement

**Ergens in een donker kasteel:**

Kimberley: "Ik vind het hier maar niks!"

Marloes: "Niks? Het is hier vet cool!"

Kimberley: "Niet waar! Ik ben als de dood voor vampieren!"

Marloes: "En wat als Edward nu langs zou komen?"

Kimberley begint te stralen: "Edward? Waar?"

Marloes: "Nergens… Absulute Boyfriend is niet van ons…"

**Hoofdstuk 2 – Het geheime appartement**

Vlak na hun vijftiende verjaardag zijn Kathy en Nina een aantal dagen alleen thuis omdat hun ouders op vakantie zijn. Marloes en Heero zijn naar Hawaï en Kimberley en Duo zijn naar Mexico. Omdat de twee telgen nog wel eens een hand vol konden zijn, waren Trowa, Quatre en Wufei het huis ontvlucht. Kathy en Nina waren dus alleen thuis, met Eekhoorn Treize als hun gezelschap. En ja, Eekhoorn Treize is geen goede oppas. Laten we stellen dat hij het te druk had met badderen in rozenolie en het eten van exclusieve nootjes.

Na vier dagen waren de twee meiden het beu. Het was doodsaai in huis. Het was midden in de zomervakantie en hun vriendinnen waren ook op vakantie. Er waren geen leuke feestjes in de buurt, niet dat ze ooit hadden mogen gaan en als ze het zouden proberen, leken hun vaders er altijd vanaf te weten. En de meiden hadden nooit kunnen achterhalen hoe hun vaders er achter kwamen. Maar goed, ze verveelden zich en wisten niet wat ze konden doen.

Totdat Nina een idee kreeg: "Laten we eens een kijkje nemen in dat geheime appartement!"

Kathy: "Wil je daar nog steeds heen?"

Nina: "Ben je dan niet nieuwsgierig?"

Kathy: "Een beetje…"

Nina: "Nou! Kom mee dan!"

Ze gaan naar het afgesloten appartement en bestuderen de zwaar beveiligde deur. Door de jaren heen hebben Heero en Duo en de andere Gundam Piloten de deur zo zwaar beveiligd dat je zou denken dat er zich een atoom bom achter de deur bevind. Het was alleen maar om hun dochters buiten het geheime appartement te houden. Nina en Kathy hadden door de jaren heen al meerdere keren getracht in te breken en het was ze een aantal keer bijna gelukt.

Maar helaas, tegen oud-Gundam piloten konden ze niet op. Maar nu hun ouders weg waren, hadden ze alle tijd om sloten en codes te breken.

Als Kathy de deur bestudeerd valt haar iets op: "Het lijkt wel of ze vergeten zijn een aantal sloten erop te zetten!"

Nina kijkt ook naar de deur en grijnst: "Ze maken het ons nog een makkelijk!"

Kathy: "Maar Mama en Marloes zijn nooit zo onvoorzichtig!"

Nina: "Hehe… Ze weten ook niet dat ik Wufei hier heb zien rondneuzen! Die sukkel zal wel vergeten zijn om de boel goed af te sluiten."

Ze gaan aan het werk. Ze breken codes, openen sloten en kraken andere beveiligingsmaatregelingen. Na een uur hebben ze eindelijk de deur open.

Kathy: "Poeh… Ik ben blij dat hij niet goed afgesloten was. Anders waren we veel langer bezig geweest!"

De meiden openen de deur naar de ruimte die jarenlang verboden terrein voor hun was geweest. De deur kraakt vervaarlijk en de meiden wachten even om er zeker van te zijn dat Eekhoorn Treize niet aan komt stormen om te kijken wat ze aan doen zijn. Maar hij komt niet dus stappen ze de ruimte binnen.

Ze staan in een hal die toegang geeft tot meerdere kamers. In een kamer staat een vreemde machine met een grote rode knop. In een andere kamer vinden ze het hoofdkwartier van de kledinglijn van Kimberley en Marloes.

Kathy: "Kijk! Dat zijn de jurkjes die ze ons vroeger aan lieten trekken!"

Nina: "Die verschrikkelijke dingen! Ik haatte ze!"

Kathy: "Ik vond ze best leuk."

Nina zend Kathy haar befaamde 'blik des doods'.

Kathy: "Je lijkt wel een boze buldog als je zo kijkt!"

Nina: "Pff… Mijn moeder vond mijn vader anders altijd erg knap als hij zo keek."

Kathy: "Ja maar jij bent een meisje! Wij trekken geen jongens aan als we boos kijken."

Nina: "Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien!"

Ze bekijken de rest van het appartement. Ze vinden nog een kamer vol met machines en een kamer vol met DVD's en vreemde stripboekjes.

Kathy houdt een van de boekjes met de titel 'Card Captor Sakura' omhoog: "Kijk! Zij heeft dezelfde jurkjes aan als wij vroeger hadden!"

Nina is ondertussen bezig om de DVD collectie te bekijken. Ze vind een aantal interessant uitziende titels. Loopt langs de kast met rijen DVD's tot ze bij een plank komt waar maar een aantal DVD's op staan uitgestald. Ze pakt een van de DVD's op. Gundam Wing… Hmm…

Ze draait de DVD om en bekijkt de voorkant. Haar ogen worden groot van verbazing als ze ziet wat, of liever gezegd, WIE er op de voorkant staan.

Nina: "Kathy… Ik denk dat je dit even moet bekijken."

Kathy: "Hoezo?"

Nina: "Onze vaders staan op de voorkant van deze DVD."

Katy: "WAAAT?"

In een seconde staat ze naast haar nichtje. Ze grist de DVD uit Nina's handen en bekijkt het doosje.

Kathy: "IK BEN DE DOCHTER VAN EEN FILMSTER?"

Nina: "Meer van een fictief personage lijkt me…"

Kathy: "Maar… hoe kan dat dan?"

Nina: "Zullen we een stukje kijken?"

Kathy: "Waarom niet."

Ze gaan op de bank die in het midden van de kamer staat nadat Nina de DVD in de DVD speler heeft gedaan. Ze staren naar de enorme flatscreen als de eerste aflevering begint. Ze kijken hoe Heero wordt aangevallen door OZ en als een bezetene begint te lachen als hij een van de mobiele pakken uit de lucht schiet.

Heero op de tv: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nina verslikt zich bijna in de cola die ze uit de minibar naast de bank heeft gehaald: "KAN MIJN VADER LACHEN?"

Kathy: "Waarom ben je daar verbaasd over?"

Ze kijken verder en zien hoe een meisje Heero op het strand probeert te helpen.

Nina: "Dus dat is die Relena waar mijn moeder en Kimberley het wel eens over hebben…"

Kathy: "Ze lijkt nu nog wel normaal."

Nina: "Ik hoorde dat ze psychopathisch was. En mijn vader stalkte."

Kathy: "Misschien gaat ze dat nog wel doen."

Ze kijken verder. Vijf uur later zijn ze er heilig van overtuigd dat Relena gestoord is. Ze houden even een pauze en gaan naar de keuken om snacks te halen. Daarna kijken ze weer verder.

Net als ze weer verder willen kijken:

"WAT ZIJN JULLIE AAN HET DOEN?"

Nina en Kathy: "AAAAAH!"

Ze draaien zich om en zien Eekhoorn Treize achter zich staan.

Eekhoorn Treize: "Jullie weten dat jullie-"

Hij valt stil als hij op het scherm een scene ziet waarin hij zelf zat. In zijn menselijke lichaam. Dan begint hij plotseling te huilen.

Eekhoorn Treize: "WAAAAAH! Mijn menselijke lichaam. Ik was zo moooooi!"

Nina: "Nou… het is maar wat je mooi noemt."

Kathy: "Inderdaad. Smaken verschillen."

Eekhoorn Treize geeft ze allebei een dreun. Maar met zijn eekhoorn kracht doet het niet echt pijn.

Eekhoorn Treize: "Jullie zijn een stel gemene rotmeiden!"

Nina: "Schelden doet geen zeer, Treize."

Eekhoorn Treize: "Grr…"

Kathy: "Treize! Hoe kun je eigenlijk een eekhoorn zijn? Je bent daar een mens."

Eekhoorn Treize: "Dat is een HEEL lang verhaal."

Nina: "We hebben de tijd."

Eekhoorn Treize begint ze het hele verhaal te vertellen. Hij begint met zijn ontsnapping uit de Tallgeese 2 en eindigt met het verhaal hoe hij bij Vie terecht kwam.

Nina: "Dus… er is hier een door jou ontworpen machine die ons naar allerlei werelden kan transporteren?"

Eekhoorn Treize: "Ja. En jullie weten lekker niet hoe hij bedient moet worden."

Kathy grijpt de eekhoorn om zijn middel en drukt haar neus tegen de zijne en kijkt hem met een dwingende blik aan. Recht in zijn ogen. En daar kan Treize niet tegen. In zijn kleine eekhoorn lichaam lijkt Kathy enorm intimiderend.

Kathy: "Jij stuurt ons NU naar een andere wereld. Ik wil wel eens een avontuur beleven."

Eekhoorn Treize: "Dat kan ik echt niet doen! Jullie moeders zouden me vermoorden. Om nog maar niet over jullie vaders te beginnen. Die zouden me eerst nog martelen en dan vermoorden!"

Nina: "We zullen ze echt niet vertellen hoe we in die andere wereld beland zijn."

Eekhoorn Treize: "Nou… goed dan."

Hij laat de meiden de machine zien. En voordat ze gaan laat hij ze nog wat voorbereidingen treffen.

Eekhoorn Treize: "We moeten een kleinere versie van deze machine hebben."

De meiden en de eekhoorn zoeken de kleinere machine en staan even later weer in de kamer met de grote machine.

Eekhoorn Treize: "Waar willen jullie heen?"

Nina: "Ha! Waar jongens zijn. Ik moet nodig iets aan Kathy bewijzen!"

Kathy: "Pff… We zullen zien!"

Eekhoorn Treize begint coördinaten in te typen op de machine. Daarna drukt hij op de rode knop. Er ontstaat een groot zwart gat. De eekhoorn springt snel op Nina's schouder als het gat hun opslokt.

**Als de meiden even later in een verlaten hal van een appartementen complex staan:**

Nina: "Waar zijn we?"

Eekhoorn Treize: "In Absolute Boyfriend."

Kathy: "Wat is dat?"

Eekhoorn Treize: "Een manga met jongens."

Nina: "Maar we weten helemaal niet hoe het verhaal gaat!"

Eekhoorn Treize: "Wacht maar. Ik ga de manga wel halen."

Hij pakt de kleine machine en verdwijnt met een _poef._

Even later verschijnt hij weer met zes boekjes.

Eekhoorn Treize: "Lees ze eerst maar eens voordat je beslist wat je doet."

De meiden gaan in de hal tegen de muur zitten en beginnen te lezen.

**- Eind hoofdstuk 2 – **

Marloes: "Zo. Dat is af!"

Kimberley: "Jep! De vraagjes:

Wat zal er gaan gebeuren in Absolute Boyfriend?

En zullen wij er snel achter komen dat onze dochters verdwenen zijn?

En wat zullen we daar aan doen?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 4!"


	3. Een vreemde koelkast

Marloes: "Wow… dus zo voelt expeditie Robinson!"

Kimberley: "Aah… en wit strand, een blauwe zee, en veel zon! Wat wil een mens nog meer?"

Marloes: "Een lekkere kerel?"

Kimberley: "Die denk je er maar bij. Ik denk dat er op dit onbewoonde eiland maar weinig mannen zijn!"

Marloes: "Absolute Boyfriend is niet van ons!"

**Hoofdstuk 3 – Een vreemde koelkast**

Nina en Kathy hebben net de hele Absolute Boyfriend manga gelezen. Eekhoorn Treize zit op de knie van Kathy met zijn armen over elkaar.

Eekhoorn Treize: "En? Willen jullie blijven?"

Kathy en Nina: "Jaaaaa!"

Nina: "Die Night is echt een stuk!"

Kathy: "Pffft! Echt niet! Soshi is veel leuker!"

De meiden staan op het punt om een discussie te beginnen over wie er nou leuker is, als opeens een van de deuren van de appartementen opengaat. Ze staan snel op en verschuilen zich achter een paar grote planten. Ze zien Soshi naar buiten komen met een BH in zijn hand. Ondertussen is er vanuit het appartement naast dat van hem een hoop herrie te horen. Het volgende moment komt Riiko naar buiten stormen. Soshi houdt de BH omhoog.

Kathy: "Hihi… Oh, hij doet het nog echt ook!"

Riiko: "Soshi! Wat doe jij met mijn BH? Pervert!"

Soshi: "Relax, je ondergoed is nou niet echt bepaald opwindend. Flatsy Patsy."

Riiko vloert hem met haar tas. Soshi ligt kermend van de pijn op de grond, terwijl zijn broertje komt kijken wat er aan de hand is. Riiko en Masaki praten nog even en dan gaat Riiko, met haar BH nog in de hand gaat ze naar buiten.

Masaki: "Kom op Soshi, de hall is geen plek om te slapen."

Soshi: "Wat laat je denken dat ik aan het slapen ben?"

Hij komt overeind en gaat zijn appartement weer in. Nina en Kathy komen van hun schuilplaats tevoorschijn.

Kathy: "Aaaah… Hij is zo leuk!"

Nina wendt zich tot Treize: "Morgen wordt Night bij Riiko bezorgt toch?"

Treize: "Jep!"

Nina: "Ik ga hem onderscheppen! Maar dan hebben we een plan nodig!"

Ze kijkt naar de deur van het appartement naast dat van Riiko. Kathy kijkt er ook naar.

Kathy: "Woont daar iemand?"

Treize: "Niet dat ik weet. De bewoners van dat appartement komen niet in het verhaal voor."

Nina: "Mooi! Dan kijken we eens of daar iemand woont!"

Ze breken in, en staan even later in een verlaten appartement. De meubels en alles staat er nog, maar er zit zo'n dikke laag stof op alles dat het wel duidelijk is dat de bewoners er niet meer wonen.

Kathy: "Als we het schoonmaken hebben we een leuk optrekje!"

Nina: "Hehe… Vanuit hier begint operatie 'Onderschep Night'."

Ze vinden schoonmaakmiddelen in de keukenkasten en gaan aan de slag. Aan het einde van de dag is het appartement schoon. Alles glimt en blinkt.

Kathy gaat douchen met de mededeling dat ze Soshi nooit kan versieren als ze uitziet als een wandelende stofwolk. "Blech! Ik haat schoonmaken."

Nina pakt de manga er weer bij om te kijken hoe laat Night bezorgt wordt de volgende middag.

Treize: "Er staat hier vijf minuten over vier."

Nina: "Kathy moet zorgen dat Riiko bezig gehouden wordt. Dan doe ik alsof ik Riiko ben en neem ik Night in ontvangst! Hehehe…"

Treize: "Je bent vijftien jaar! Hopelijk heb je geen rare plannen!"

Nina: "Hahaha… Tuurlijk wel! Het is een sekspop! Wat denk je dat ik er mee ga doen? Thee drinken?"

Treize: "Gelukkig kun je niet zwanger raken. Dan zou je moeder me echt vermoorden!"

Nina: "Hehe… wat denk je dat mijn vader zou doen?"

Treize: "Me reanimeren en nog een keer vermoorden!"

Kathy komt terug van haar douche. Het plan voor de volgende dag wordt besproken. Kathy stemt er mee in, op voorwaarde dat Nina haar ook helpt met het strikken van Soshi. Nina gaat akkoord. De meiden maken wat te eten en kijken in de avond wat TV.

De volgende ochtend beginnen ze met de voorbereiding van hun plan. Ze zoeken uit waar Kathy Riiko moet tegenhouden, terwijl Nina zorgt dat ze precies op tijd op de plek kan zijn waar Night afgeleverd wordt. Om half vier 's middags gaat Kathy op weg om Riiko bezig te houden. Ze wacht een paar straten van het appartementen complex vandaan, en heeft een kaart van de stad bij zich. Het plan is om Riiko om de weg te vragen, en dan te zorgen dat ze lang genoeg over doet on Nina de kans te geven Night te onderscheppen.

Om vijf voor vier komt Riiko aanlopen.

Kathy: "Uhm… Hallo? Zou je me misschien kunnen helpen?"

Riiko: "Wat kan ik doen?"

Kathy: "Sorry, ik ben nieuw hier, en ik moet naar de KFC. Maar ik heb geen idee waar dat is en ik ben verdwaald."

Riiko pakt de kaart van Kathy over en probeert haar uit te leggen waar ze naartoe moet.

Ondertussen is Nina bezig met operatie 'Onderschep Night'. Ze loopt naar de ingang van het appartementen complex. Er staan twee vreemd uitziende mannetjes voor de ingang.

Een van de mannetjes: "Rii-ko I-za-wa, appartement 402?"

Nina: "Ja?"

Mannetje: "Pakketje voor je. Je handtekening alsjeblieft?"

Nina tekent het formulier, en de mannetjes helpen haar het pakket naar boven te brengen. Maar dan doet zich een probleem voor: Nina heeft geen sleutel van appartement 402. Daarom overtuigd ze de mannetjes om het pakket op de gang te laten staan.

Nina: "Dat is wat makkelijker met uitpakken enzo."

Ze babbelt maar wat, maar de mannetjes lijken haar te geloven. Ze gaan weg.

Nina doet de hamsterdans rond het pakket met Night, opent gauw de deur van appartement waar zij en Kathy verblijven. Ze brengt het pakket naar binnen. Kathy komt ook binnen.

Kathy: "En? Is het gelukt?"

Nina: "Hehe… Duh!"

Ze begint aan het pakket te plukken en even later ligt een naakte Night op de vloer.

Kathy: "AAAAH! Het is net echt een lijk!"

Nina: "Stel je niet aan! Oké, Treize! Wat moest ik ook alweer doen om hem wakker te krijgen?"

Treize: "Je moet hem zoenen!"

Nina: "Oeeeeh…"

Ze gaat naast Night zitten en buigt zich voorover om hem te kussen.

Kathy: "Zeg! Moeten we hem niet eerst aankleden?"

Nina: "Nee, ik geniet liever van het uitzicht."

Kathy is compleet gechoqueerd. Ze is zo gechoqueerd dat ze een random flashback krijgt.

_Een kleine Kathy zit met Duo in bad. Ze wijst naar Duo's –eh- edele delen. _

_Kleine Kathy: "Waarom heb ik er niet zo een?"_

_Duo: "Erm… Dat is nogal moeilijk om uit te leggen. Je krijgt er eentje wanneer je ouder wordt."_

_Kathy: "Echt?! Jeeej!"_

_Kimberley stormt de badkamer binnen: "Geen leugens vertellen, Duo!"_

Kathy schud haar hoofd: "Geen random flashback!"

Ze rent de keuken in en begint met het eten.

Nina gaat ondertussen Night wakker kussen. Ze telt tot drie en kust hem. Even gebeurt er niets, maar dan rekt Night zich ineens uit. Hij gaat rechtop zitten en doet zijn ogen open.

Nina: "Oh mijn god… Ik droom."

Night grijnst naar haar: "Leuk je te ontmoeten, Vriendinnetje!"

- Eind hoofdstuk 3 -

Kimberley: "Die flashback!"

Marloes: "Vond je hem niet leuk dan?"

Kimberley: "Uuhhh… Ik dacht dat hij ook uit de Absolute Boyfriend manga kwam?"

Marloes: "Beter goed gejat dan slecht bedacht! Muahahaha! Ik zal de vraagjes doen:

Wat zal Nina doen nu Night wakker is?  
>Zal Kathy Soshi weten te strikken?<br>En wanneer komen wij nu weer eens in dit verhaal voor?

Dat lees je de volgende keer in de Animemachine 4!"


End file.
